


Tony Stark MD

by misspunkrock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, oooh man i wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspunkrock/pseuds/misspunkrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet based off House starring Tony as House, Steve as Wilson and Pepper as Cuddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark MD

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh boy, so I'm trying to clean up my computer and I stumbled upon this and figured I would share

“I’m not here!” Tony all but shouted as he came running into Steve’s office. He dove behind the small sofa Steve kept against the far wall.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked from his desk.

“Just shut up and be cool!” Tony hissed back.

Not a minute later Pepper came storming into Steve’s office.

“Where is he?” Tony didn’t have to see her to know how pissed off she was. She was probably leveling Steve with her best glare right now. Poor Steve, Pepper could probably crush nations with her glare alone.

“I, uhm, I’m not really sure ma’am.”

Tony cursed silently.

He’d given Steve _one_ job. You could always tell when Steve was lying. He’s not sure why he thought this would be a good place to hide in the first place.

“He’s behind the couch, isn’t he?”

Pepper’s voice was steel. Tony pretended he didn’t cringe at the sound of it. Whatever. It wasn’t like anyone could see him.

“No?” Steve said hopefully.

“I can see his reflection in the window.”

Well at least he tried.

“Tony, you have three seconds to get out from behind there or you’re fired.”

Tony sighed. He should have gone to Bruce’s lab instead.

He stood up casually, like hanging out behind Steve’s sofa was a normal thing for him.

“Pepper! Good to see you, I was just coming to find you actually. And did you change your hair? Those bangs are really working for you.” He put on his most charming, please-don’t-kill-me-Pepper-it-was-for-science smile.

Pepper wasn’t amused; didn’t even acknowledge his comments and got straight to the point.

“You set a patient on _fire_ , Tony!” Tony swore he could see steam coming out of her ears.

“He did what?!?” Steve turned to stare at Tony in shock.

“I didn’t _mean_ to! It was an accident!” Tony held up his hands as Pepper toed off one of her heels. Probably getting ready to throw it at him.

Steve put a cautious hand on her arm and in a small voice said, “Pepper, I really don’t think…” He stepped back when she glared at him again.

She jabbed her shoe in Tony’s direction.“I don’t _care_ if you didn’t mean to! Do you have any idea what you’ve gotten me into? The hospital board is going to rain hell on me and that means _I_ am going to rain hell on _you_!”

Tony was glad there was furniture between them.

“It was only a minor fire?” Tony supplied.

“ _His son is suing us_!”

“Relax Pep. That’s why we have malpractice insurance right?”

As soon as the word ‘relax’ left Tony’s mouth he knew he’d made a mistake.

“Relax?” Pepper’s voice became impossibly angrier. “We only have a patient with second degree burns, a hospital board threatening both our jobs, an expensive lawsuit coming our way and you want me to _relax_?”

“Yes?”

Pepper shouted what sounded like Tony’s name mixed with some colorful expletives as she lunged over the couch, high heel in hand.

Tony ran behind Steve like a two year old. Steve held his arms up as Pepper tried to, ineffectively, get around him. It was convenient that Steve happened to be ridiculously fit for an oncologist.

“Listen, I think we all need to take a breath before somebody does something they regret.” Steve said, ever the diplomat.

“Yes. Definitely. We should do that.” Tony said as he started to creep towards the door.

Pepper took a deep breath, making a visible effort to calm down.

“Okay,” she said through gritted teeth, “But Tony I really need you to— _Tony!”_ She shrieked as Tony fled from the room.

“We’ll talk when I’m sure you won’t kill me!” Tony shouted over his shoulder. He dodged interns as he ran for the elevator.

As the doors closed he saw Pepper storming down the hallways. Her expression was downright murderous. Steve was right behind her, futile in his attempts to talk her down.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He’d managed to escape. He turned around and faced the crowded elevator.

“Mondays? Am I right?” He smiled and pressed the button for the lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Mondays can be rough guys


End file.
